Day Off
by amaliacygna
Summary: Hari libur bagi pasukan pengintai?


**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime isayama.**

**Rated fiction k**

**This story is mine**

**Enjoy**

*

Hari libur bagi squad pasukan pengintai??

_Hmmm_

Hari tanpa menebas tengkuk Titan maksudmu? Cih, jika saja eksistensi makhluk telanjang berukuran raksasa itu sudah punah, maka pasukan pengintai dipastikan akan mendapatkan libur. Selamanya.

Lagi pula tidak setiap hari mereka bisa menebas makhluk tak berakal itu. Hanya saat misi keluar dinding, yang mendapatkan izinnya saja susahnya minta ampun. Salahkan para babi di pemerintahan pusat dan para bangsawan penyedia kebutuhan persediaan selama misi, yang susah diajak kompromi. Mereka hanya memperkaya diri sendiri tanpa memperdulikan nasib umat manusia di dalam dinding lainnya.

Oke apapun itu, lupakan tentang persengketaan yang tak ada ujungnya barusan. Hari ini hari libur, day off atau break day, whatever. Hari dimana para anggota pasukan bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Pulang kampung, meskipun tetap di dalam dinding juga, bertemu istri, kalau punya. Termasuk bersih-bersih barak prajurit hingga kinclong, yang satu ini hanya berlaku untuk kapten kita yang memiliki berambut belah tengah saja _by the way._

Obsesif kompulsifnya tak bisa tertolong lagi, akibatnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dalam waktu dua jam barak pasukan sudah terlihat bersih tanpa noda sacuil pun menempel. Hebat kan dia? Hoho jangan remehkan tinggi tak semampainya, dia bisa menebas dua Titan sekaligus kalau dia mau.

Semua sudah kinclong dan bersih, lalu Levi berfikir akan melakukan apa lagi setelah ini? Pulang ke underground, tidak mungkin. Memberi makan sawne dan Bean itu tidak mungkin juga, dan ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

Gawat, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Levi Ackerman merasa tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hari libur memang merepotkan baginya, apa ia harus tidur saja seharian. Ah, tidur tiga jam saja mampu membuatnya terjaga berhari-hari, apalagi tidur seharian?

Sudah di putuskan ia akan melakukan apa. Levi mendatangi kantor Erwin Smith sang komandan pasukan pengintai yang konon memiliki wajah sebelas dua belas dengan captain Amerika, pengecualian untuk alis ulat bulunya, karena hanya dia saja yang punya bentuk alis setebal dan selebat itu di dunia.

Tangan Levi terangkat untuk mengetuk kantor pribadi sang komandan. Namun sebelum tulang jarinya beradu dengan pintu, benda itu sudah terlebih dahulu membuka dan menampilkan sosok orang yang ia cari.

"Oh? Kau ada perlu denganku Levi?"

Pria berambut belah tengah itu tak langsung menjawab, ia meneliti penampilan Erwin untuk sesaat dengan mata sipit tajamnya. Rapih sekali, mau kemana dia. Batinnya.

"Ah, aku akan pergi ke ibu kota, jika kau bertanya."

"Huh??"

Levi mendongak menatap cengiran si komandan.

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Secara verbal. Ya. Tapi tatapan mu itu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya."

Levi memutar bola matanya bosan, apa sih yang tidak bisa di tebak oleh seorang Erwin Smith? Coba sebutkan.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya, jika kau tidak ikut." Mata Erwin mengerling jahil sambil mengangkat bahunya. Di hadapannya Levi malah semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau berkata seolah aku akan menyetujui ajakan mu."

"Memangnya kau punya hal lain untuk dikerjakan kapten?"

_Jleb..._

Anak panah imajiner menancap di hati Levi. Pria Ackerman itu menahan diri untuk tidak segera mencukur habis alis si pirang di hadapannya ini.

Sadar mereka masih berdiri di ambang pintu, untuk menghindari gossip yang tak enak, sang komandan segera keluar ruangannya dan berjalan mendahului Levi. Dia sadar, si kapten di belakangnya itu pasti mengikutinya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Hanji saja?"

Tanya Levi di belakang sang komandan.

"Kau tahu sendiri kebiasaan Hanji itu seperti apa, dia terlalu sibuk dengan anak-anaknya."

Jawabnya. Mereka berbelok ke arah istal kuda pasukan pengintai.

Hening

"Hee, jadi kau menyetujui ajakan ku rupanya?" Goda Erwin, melihat Levi yang mengikutinya dalam diam sejak tadi.

"Ck, berisik. Bukannya tadi kau mengajakku?"

"Hahah, iya Levi iya.." Erwin mengalah, pria dibelakangnya akan mudah sekali terpancing amarahnya. Karena Levi uhuk-pendek-uhuk maka sumbunya juga sependek tinggi badannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di kota?"

Levi membuka mulutnya setelah hening tadi. Dia perlu tahu juga kemana si alis ini akan membawanya. Erwin yang cengar-cengir dalam hati(?) Karena pikirannya barusan tersadarkan.

"Oh, hanya mengunjungi Naile."

"Komandan kepolisian militer? Untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

"Kau pernah mendengar kabar istrinya hamil kan? Nah, dia sudah melahirkan. Aku ingin menjenguknya."

Mereka sampai di istal kuda, tak ada petugas di istal tersebut karena sedang libur. Erwin mendekati kuda berwarna castanye miliknya yang diletakkan terpisah dari kuda lain, karena milik sang komandan. Sebelum membuka pintu kandang, Levi di belakang berujar.

"Hoo si mantanmu itu ya?"

_Kreekkk_

Ada yang mendengar suara retakan? oh ternyata itu hanya suara hati Erwin yang retak. Sang komandan sempat mematung sebentar meratapi kenyataan yang ia alami. Ya, dia adalah salah satu korban tikung oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Marie, istri Naile Dawk adalah mantan pacar Erwin semasa di pelatihan kadet dulu.

Setelah memasuki pasukan pengintai, Marie memutuskan hubungan karena ia tidak ingin punya pacar yang setiap harinya berurusan dengan Titan di luar dinding. Dalam kesempatan itu, Naile datang padanya dan memacari mantan Erwin. Ya, seorang polisi militer memang mendapatkan jaminan yang lebih menjanjikan di banding dirinya yang harus berhadapan dengan maut setiap harinya. Dari sanalah hubungan Nail dan Marie memasuki jenjang pernikahan hingga akhirnya mempunyai satu anak yang sekarang sudah dua malah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Erwin? Karirnya memang menjanjikan, komandan pasukan pengintai yang diidolakan ibu-ibu di setiap distrik, tapi kisah percintaannya terpuruk di dasar.

"Oi, Erwin.."

Panggil Levi di kandang istal sebelah.

"Ah, iya.."

"Lebih baik tidak usah menjenguk Marie jika kau masih belum bisa _move on_ darinya." Ujar Levi sarkas.

Erwin tertawa, lebih ke menertawakan nasibnya sebenarnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku sudah _move on_ atau belum, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada mereka yang sudah bahagia."

Ujarnya.

"Terserah kau saja komandan."

*

Sore di distric stohess,

Setelah menjenguk Marie dan Naile tadi, terlihat sekali tatapan Erwin sangat berbeda, menurut Levi. Masa lalu yang sudah terlewat itu seakan sudah tak menjadi halangan baginya lagi. Erwin sudah merupakan Marie rupanya. Lalu apa kabar kalau saat itu ia bilang pada Naile kalau dirinya masih mencintai Marie? Apa itu hanya omong kosong? Levi tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Erwin sempat menggendong bayi Naile tadi, dan kalian tahu komentar si komandan polisi militer seperti apa? Dia bilang kalau Erwin seharusnya juga sudah punya dua anak seperti dirinya, dia sudah pantas jadi bapak-bapak. Entah itu hanya becandaan atau singgungan yang jelas Levi juga merasa disindir, mengingat usia dirinya dan Erwin tak jauh berbeda.

Sebelum pulang kedua kapten dan komandan itu jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitaran pasar Sina. Erwin yang mengajak tentu saja.

"Jika kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu sebaiknya kita pergi, aku benci keramaian." Ujar si kapten, ia jengah melihat Erwin yang hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling pasar tanpa ada niatan membeli.

"Jarang-jarang kita berkeliling seperti ini, biasanya kan aku sibuk. Manfaatkan libur hari ini Levi."

Erwin kembali meneliti satu toko yang menjual berbagai macam senjata tajam. Hah.. Levi lelah bilang saja kalau dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli makannya hanya melihat-lihat, tunggu memangnya komandan pasukan pengintai semiskin itu ya?

"Whoahhh, lihat-lihat itu kapten Levi."

"Kau benar, sang manusia terkuat ada di sini..."

"Dia tak setinggi yang aku kira."

Bisik-bisik yang sayangnya terdengar jelas di telinga tajam Levi dari ketiga orang anak membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati ketiga anak kecil sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ada apa bocah?" Tanyanya.

"Whoahhh dia bicara padaku, kau beneran kapten Levi yang asli kan" si bocah Brunette yang paling cempreng malah sudah mendekat dan mencengkram kaki Levi.

"Eren, jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang asing." Satu-satunya anak perempuan bersyal berujar dengan nada datar.

"Eren sangat mengidolakanmu kapten dia bahkan ingin jadi sepertimu."

Bocah pirang Bob berujar menambahkan.

"Hee, apa apaan itu Armin jangan memberitahukan langsung padanya dong." Wajah Eren memerah karena rahasianya di bocorkan oleh sahabatnya di depan orangnya langsung.

Tanpa kau beritahu aku sudah tahu itu bocah, batin Levi.

"Wah-wah ada apa ini."

Erwin menghampiri mereka semua.

"K-komandan Erwin..." Giliran Armin yang menatap takjub pada sang komandan.

"Dia mengidolakanmu tuh.." ujar Levi bosan, si komandan menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Komandan kau ingin menjadi sepertimu..." Mata biru Armin terlihat sangat cerah. Erwin mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan bocah itu dan mengusap Surai pirang yang sama dengan miliknya itu.

"Belajarlah yang rajin ya, kau bisa menjadi sepertimu bahkan jauh lebih hebat.." ujarnya bijak.

"Pffttt.."

Semua orang menoleh pada Levi, eh yang barusan tertawa itu Levi? Benarkah?

"Kau menertawakan ku?"

"Kau mirip seperti ayah dari anak itu, kalian sangat mirip."

"Heehh, kalau begitu aku jadi anaknya kapten Levi karena kau juga mirip seperti mu.." ujar Eren yang sudah memeluk kaki Levi posesif.

"Oi.."

"Pffttt, dia juga ingin jadi anakmu tuh."ejek Erwin.

"Eren, kau tidak mirip sama sekali dengan si chibi itu."

Twich

"Apa maksudmu Mikasa, aku ini sangat mirip dengan kapten Levi, iya kan kapten." Levi balas mendecih dan memandang sengit pada anak yang berani-beraninya mengatainya chibi. Bukannya takut Mikasa malah balas menantang.

"Nah-nah, bagaimana kalau kita membelikan mereka permen sebagai hadiah, mau?" Tanya Erwin mengalihkan perhatian si gadis kecil yang menantang Levi.

"Mau..mau..."

"Nah, sudah diputuskan ayo Levi."

"Jangan sembarangan memutuskan, bagaimana kalau anak-anak ini di cari orang tuanya dan kau dikira penculik?" Levi memperingati.

"Hei, tidak ada penculik setampan dan seberkarisma diriku, lagi pula ini tempat umum, mana ada penculik yang menculik di tempat umum seperti ini."

Levi membalas dengan melemparkan tatapan jijik pada Erwin, dia kemudian mengalah.

"Cih, tapi pakai uangmu untuk membeli permennya, aku tidak ingin uangku habis karena hal yang sia-sia."

"Iya-iya.. ayo semuanya kita jalan."

Armin minta digendong Erwin dan Eren menggandeng tangan kapten kesayangannya erat. Mikasa sih ogah, dia cuma memegang baju Eren.

Belum jauh melangkah, sepasang suami istri dan satu orang kakek datang menghampiri mereka dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Eren, Mikasa .." ujar sang ibu.

"Armin.."

Levi yang pertama berbalik.

"Apa kubilang, mereka pasti ada yang mencari."ucap Levi, Erwin tersenyum kecut.

"Akhirnya kami menemukan kalian. Loh komandan Erwin dan kapten Levi ternyata yang menemukan mereka." Ujar seorang wanita yang parasnya mirip sekali dengan bocah Eren yang tengah menggenggam tangan Levi erat, dia sekarang sedang sembunyi di balik tubuh sang kapten.

"Ah, anda orang tua dari anak-anak ini, tadinya aku ingin membelika permen pada mereka ku kira mereka tidak sedang tersesat." Ujar Erwin.

"Terima kasih komandan, iya kami sedang mencari mereka. Eren pasti kamu yang mengajak Armin dan Mikasa hingga tersesat kan?"

Seorang berkacamata berujar, Levi merasa pernah melihat nya di rumah sakit trost.

"Tidak tousan, aku cuma jalan-jalan kok." Eren semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Anak nakal, selalu saja beralasan sekarang ayo pulang." Ibunya mencoba meraih Eren yang menghindar di balik tubuh Levi. Si ibu yang gencar terus meraihnya. Levi merasa _awkward_ sendiri karena jadi tempat kucing-kucingan dadakan antara ibu dan anaknya.

"Hup.. dapat kau.." Carla segera menggendong Eren menjauh dari kapten kesayangannya.

"Tidak mauuuu" Eren melonjak-lonjak sehingga bisa meloloskan diri dan berlari bersembunyi di belakang Levi lagi.

"Oi, bocah kembalilah kepada ibumu."

"Tidak mau aku ingin bersama kapten Levi!!!" Entah sudah berapa kali Levi memendam amarah level apokaliptik nya menghadapi bocah keras kepala ini. Ia terus mencoba bersabar.

"Baiklah dengar.. kau ingin jadi seperti ku maka turuti setiap perkataan orang tuamu, jangan nakal seperti ini atau kau tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti ku paham!"

Ajaib, Eren mengangguk, mata hijau beningnya semakin berkilau melihat sosok kapten idolanya secara dekat.

"Sekarang, pulanglah bersama orang tuamu, jangan membantah mereka lagi ok.."

Eren kemudian bersedia melepaskan cengkeramannya di kaki Levi dan berjalan pada ibunya, Mikasa ikut menghampiri orang tua mereka, sejak tadi dia memang tidak memprotes sih.

"Armin.. kakek hampir jantungan mencarimu .."

"Kakekk.."

Tak seperti Eren, Armin langsung manurut pada kakeknya dan berpindah gendongan.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih sebesarnya pada komandan Erwin dan kapten Levi, karena mau menjaga anak kami."

"Sebenarnya mereka yang menghampiri kami tadi.." ujar Erwin.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit, sekali lagi terima kasih. Anak-anak lambaikan tangan pada kapten dan komandan."

"Dadahhh."

Erwin membalasnya, sedangkan Levi hanya tersenyum tipis. Sekeluarga itu pergi ke rumah mereka menyisakan Levi dan Erwin yang juga berjalan untuk pulang ke markas.

"Hentikan itu, brengsek!! Kau nampak mengerikan."

"Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya, kau lucu sekali tadi, hei Levi bagaimana caranya menghadapi anak nakal seperti Eren tadi, beritahu aku."

"Cih..."

"Hahahaha.."

"Diamlah sialan, atau aku akan mencukur alismu tanpa sisa."

Pada akhirnya setelah itu, kapten dan komandan kita memilih pulang ke markas pasukan dengan segudang pekerjaan setelah libur menunggu dengan setia di meja.

-fin-

***Nani koreeee?? Ooc banget sumpah :v inilah hasil dari kegabutan yang tak beujung. Yah walau garing, minimal bisa buat kalian senyum lah..**

**Arigathanks yang udah mau baca. Jaa neee...**


End file.
